Best Friend's Brother
by Amy1DLover
Summary: If your Kennedy Smith the one thing you want to do is survive being the new kid. Step 1 Be Normal Step 2 Make Friends...Step 3 wasn't to fall for your new best friend's brother...


As I skidded into the halls of my new school I realized something massive…I was majorly different.

Hello let me introduce myself, I'm Kennedy Smith. I just moved to Chicago from the quaint town of Melark, Wisconsin. I have ebony tresses that cascade down the small of my back whenever my hair isn't in a high ponytail. My hair clashes with my purely porcelain skin tone that I got from my father's side of the family. My face is heart shaped and smack dab in the middle are my large navy blue eyes that are usually framed by mascara 'painted' lashes. My nose is ski sloped that is rather on the large side, my lips are a very pale pink. I stand at about five foot eight and am abnormally skinny for my height.

You may be wondering why I feel different from everyone else. Well it just so happened that I'm not as into fashion as some of these kids…I just saw a girl with fierce red locks who looks like she could be on the newest issue of Teen Vogue if she was taller. I just happen to be in a vintage Mick Jagger tee and have a pair of classic skinny jeans. I could almost feel everyone thinking 'what is that girl wearing?'

Next, I also happen to be very pale next to everyone…I pretty much look like a shut in. Everyone either has a rosey white, beautifully tan, or chocolate skin tone. I feel like I haven't been let out of my house for years or just been six feet under.

Trying to ignore all these little things I navigate through the hallway just hopeing to making it to my first period class without anyone trying to say anything to me. I have a feeling my peers are awkward children. After going to my locker I had two 'glitter puked' twins bombard me with "Hello baby,"s . I believe their names were Twinkle and Gutter. Not to mention I walked past a deliquent and I think his girl friend who tried to get me to buy some Lady Gaga tickets in bathroom seats. Who does that?

Finally making it to my first class, Science with , I meet this shockingly pretty girl named Rocky Bleu. She kinda makes me think that not everyone here must be awful. She got paired up with me for a lab project. She politely told me hello and we actually had a conversation.

"Hi, you must be new here. I'm Rocky," The stylish chic said with sweet little smile.

"Oh yeah. I'm Kennedy Smith I just moved her from Wisconsin."I replied to her.

With her smile broading, most likely because I wasn't a weirdo. She looked me up and down and rambled," I can see that, you dress just like those cheese lovers. Not that you're a cheese lover or anything just you have the whole Wisconsin thing and you talk like them."

Her rambling made me laugh, she must be a shy one. Deciding not to tease her, I retorted," And you dress just like everyone who goes here but you seem more intelligent then to use the whole BFB TTYL XOX everyone uses here. Hey do you know any nice people who I could probalily hang out with while I settle my whole new girl status?"

Rocky nodded at me and responded with a," Well you could always hang out with me and my best friend CeCe. Oh my gosh you'll love CeCe she's just so outgoing and social she'll have you feeling popular in no time. You could also hang out with Deuce and Dena but they might try to sweep you in with 'amazing deals.' You don't have to but anyone of it just you probally won't want to hang around the 'Deuna' love parade twenty-four seven."She paused and said," You could also hang out with my brother Ty but if he flirts with you just know I can't stand anyone Ty flirts with so no crushing on Ty okay?"

I didn't want to upset the girl so I just nodded.

Rocky looked up at the clock and noticed that the class was almost over and said," Sit with us at lunch okay? We got to finish the assignment though…I hate late work."

We started working on the project, well Rocky did most of the work, the teacher looked pleased with the 'effort'. The project was just a simple genetics sort of thing, that I didn't really understand but Rocky seemed to have it down because after about five minutes of straight working she looked up and told me a quick and simple 'We're done.' After about five minutes of drawing the bell rung.

"What class do you have next Kennedy? Maybe I could find someone who could help you find the room." Rocky told me friendly.

"Um…I have Gym."I replied flatly. Next thing I know Rocky is sending me off with the CeCe girl who won't stop talking about how cute the boy in her English class is.

"And that is the fifth reason Danny is the hottest guy I have ever met. Doesn't he sound like such a cute mess?" CeCe asked pretty much bouncing off the walls.

"Yeah, defiantly! A total ten." I told the girl like I was actually interested in the whole conversation. We finally made it to the gym door and I opened it for the both of us. There was a girl named Moltee walked past us and gave CeCe a hopeful wave while CeCe just ignored her. I gave the girl a quick hi and 'Moltee' just nodded.

"Don't talk to her…she's a total traitor who had more fingers in her than the ball at the local bowling alley."CeCe said sourly…her seemingly chipper face now very hard.

"What did she do that was so bad?" I asked curiously.

"She started dating Ty and choose him over me and Rocky! Isn't that so horrible! So against girl code!" Cece ranted looking super upset. She then noticed a circle of girls dancing to the song that was currently looked at me and said," I gotta run be back at the end of the song so TTYL XOX Kenny."

So there I was, alone and new in second period gym. Not knowing what to do I just watched people play volleyball because apparently Monday is pick what you want to play do. I wasn't aware of anything until I felt a ball smack me on the head…hard. I lost my balance. A boy ran over to me, a VERY ATTARACTIVE boy, and apologized.

"It's fine I'm Kennedy."I told the boy trying to make myself seem flirty but epically failed at of course.

"Hi, I'm Ty Bleu sorry about the ball!" The mystery boy replied and then ran off to finish his game of 'knockout'.

The next thing I think is 'Oh dear god I'm going to be a Moltee.' Then CeCe appeared.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What did you think? Sorry for grammer errors I wrote this at 4:30 in the morning. Read and Review (:**_


End file.
